powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Viral Spiral
https://powerpuffgirls.fandom.com/wiki/Silico Viral Spiral is the nineteenth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on June 9, 2016. Synopsis After the Amoeba Boys hack their way into the Internet, it is up to Bubbles to use her coding skills to save the day. Plot After the Amoeba Boys learn that Bubbles created the most popular games in Townsville and openly say to them selves that they want to ruin their game, Silico convinces them to take a chip that can destroy the entire internet. The girls find them from Bubbles' computer and she programs her sisters inside and gives them the powers from her games to help them best up the Amoeba Boys. In the end, they win the fight and the Amoeba Boys were unsuccessful with tarnishing the reputation of the girls, but the strange chip that Silico gave them was forgotten about and it opened up and let out all the little viruses that Silico put inside them. Characters Main Characters * * * * *Silico (debut) Minor Characters *Citizens of Townsville * * * * *Granny Gwen Trivia/Goofs * This marks the Amoeba Boys' first appearance in the reboot, with Chuck McCann reprising his role as all three. ** This episode marks Chuck McCann's final performance as the voice of the Amoeba Boys prior to his death on April 8, 2018. * This is the first appearance of Silico. * When Blossom and Buttercup are inside the Internet, this scene makes a reference to the Uncle Grandpa episode “Internet Troll.” * Buttercup and Blossom wore the same rapping get-up in "Escape from Monster Island". * There are several Internet website parodies and references, which is the main reason why this episode is heavily criticized by fans of the original show: ** Juju is a parody of Hulu. ** Ejay ''is a parody of eBay. ** ''Me2Tube ''is a parody of YouTube. ** ''Friendbook ''is a parody of Facebook. ** When Blossom and Buttercup are inside the Friendbook news feed post, this is a reference to Facebook and also, the Facebook chat tone can be heard. ** ''The Original Frowny Cat ''is a parody of Grumpy Cat. ** Princess Morbucks' Make-Up Tutorial video is a reference to YouTube makeup tutorial videos. ** When Blossom and Buttercup are turned into traffic cones, this is a reference to The VLC Media Player logo. ** The Internet Troll's design is a reference to troll dolls. * Clips from "Bye Bye Bellum", "Little Octi Lost", "Escape from Monster Island", "The Wrinklegruff Gals", "Frenemy", "Power-Up Puff", "Man Up", "Horn Sweet Horn" and "The Stayover" were reused when the episode nearly ends. * When Buttercup is hitting the Amoeba Boys in "Baybee Bunnies," the hit sound sounds very identical to the Intellivision game, Astrosmash's asteroid hit sound. * Some fans say that Blossom should have been the one who was operating the computer as she was the smart one. * This marks the debut appearance of Blossom and Buttercup's stuffed toys, President Dinosaur and Monsieur Ducky. * There's an online game called "Glitch Fixers" which is based on this episode. * '''Goof': Even though Bubbles told Blossom and Buttercup that she couldn't program in their powers, they were shown floating for a few seconds when internet trolls began to appear. * When Blossom and Buttercup land in the Internet, Buttercup comments that they lost their ability to fly and that they can only walk like normal people. This could've been caused due to a flaw in the coding of the system. This is also a nod to the classic series episode Slumbering with the Enemy where the Girls lose their superpowers (but returned in Fallen Arches without explaining how they got their powers back). * This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble (V1) DVD. * When Bossman gets eaten by Mommy Bunny, the death sound from the 1980's arcade game Pac-Man can be heard. * As seen in the episode, Bubbles' computer firewall seems to be very weak. Its reason isn't seen yet. Trailers and Promos Viral Spiral Trailer Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Cartoon Network-(All New Yoursday Night Promo) 720pHD Sneak Peek Viral Spiral Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network The Powerpuff Girls (2016) S01E19 - Viral Spiral Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards Category:Episodes focusing on The Amoeba Boys Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on Silico Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:2016 Episodes